


Day 4: “Of all the things I expected on Valentine’s Day, this…was not what I had in mind.”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Florist Derek, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Derek and Stiles have a Valentine's Day they'll never forget.Or, the one where this wasn't exactly the plan, but it will work out just fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4, here we go.
> 
> This is for fun, not profit.

Derek has had a very long day. Of course, that's to be expected, seeing as it is Valentine's Day and he does own and run the most popular flower shop in Beacon Hills. He has just turned off his open sign and locked the front door when his cell phone rings.

Derek digs his phone out of his pocket as he walks into the back room, flipping the lights off as he goes. When he sees the name on the caller ID, Derek feels a wide smile spread across his face.

"Sorry I'm running late Babe," Derek greets.

There is a sound of fumbling, followed by the distinct sound of a phone hitting the ground, followed by even more fumbling before the voice Derek has been missing all day responds, "DEREK!" Stiles adjusts his volume before continuing, "Derek. I need you to meet me in the preserve as soon as possible."

"The preserve, huh?" Derek hums. "Not exactly where I was planning to meet up with you tonight, but I'm up for a bit of a hike."

"Good," Stiles says. "I need you to swing by Scott's on the way. He got a backpack ready for me, but he had to leave it by the front door because Dr. Deaton called him in for help with an emergency surgery at the clinic. He said it should have most everything we'll need."

"Okay," Derek states, "go to Scott's, get the backpack by the front door, got it."

"Oh, and you may actually want to change into your boots and something comfortable because you will be getting that hike in," Stiles expounds. “Do you remember that cave we got stranded in during that freak downpour back in 2011?"

"You mean when you insisted on having a picnic next to the waterfall for our two year anniversary, and you just called me and I quote, 'an over paranoid sour wolf that was afraid of adventure' every time I told you that I could smell a storm coming in? That cave?" Derek asks, "I could never forget it."

"Yes, that cave," Stiles sighs, "and I'm sure it will be even more unforgettable now. Look, Derek, just please get here as soon as you can, okay. I love you."

"I love you too Stiles. I'll be there as soon as I can," and with that Derek hangs up his phone and finishes locking up before heading to Scott's house.

The driveway is empty when Derek pulls up to Scott’s house, so Derek gets out and locates the right key on his keyring. Once Derek has the door open he steps inside to grab the backpack that Stiles mentioned. The backpack that isn’t waiting for him next to the front door like it is supposed to be. A few steps further into the house reveals a pile of three backpacks with a note sitting on top.

The note reads: “Derek, I’m sorry I couldn’t take these to Stiles. I totally would have if Dr. Deaton didn’t need me. I think I was able to gather up everything that you’ll need. Just call Kira if I forgot anything and she’ll bring it to you when she gets the chance. ~Scott.”

Derek is more than a little confused about what Stiles could possibly have planned that would warrant three backpacks worth of supplies from Scott’s house or why Scott thinks that they may need to call his wife for more supplies. In fact, Derek is starting to get a little suspicious, but knowing Stiles this is all just some elaborate plan to throw Derek off from the actual plans for the evening.

Deciding to just go with the flow rather than attempting to apply logic to his mate’s antics, Derek picks up the backpacks, throwing them all over one shoulder, and heads back to his car.

Derek texts Stiles and asks him if there is anything he needs Derek to grab from the house while he is there changing before pulling out of Scott’s driveway. When Derek makes it home he checks his phone for a reply from Stiles and sees that he has requested his red hoodie and a clean pair of pants.

After changing Derek grabs the requested clothes for Stiles along with two bottles of water from the fridge because as much as Stiles harps on his dad about his health he always manages to forget to take care of himself.

The drive over to the right entrance to the preserve doesn’t take long, and when he gets there he parks next to the Jeep. Once he is parked Derek pulls his phone out and shoots Stiles a text to let him know that he should be at the cave in the next ten or so minutes, and then he starts gathering all of the “supplies” from his car.

By the time Derek has all of the bags arranged so that he can carry everything without dragging anything behind him he feels more like a pack mule than an alpha werewolf. The thing is, though, he is an alpha werewolf, so even with all of that added weight and awkward positioning he makes it to the cave in less than the promised ten minutes.

Only, when he gets there, Stiles is nowhere to be seen. Derek can’t even pick up his scent or hear his heartbeat, which is very worrying because Stiles’ heartbeat can give his mouth a run for its money any day.

Derek stops at the mouth of the cave calling out, “Stiles!” When he doesn’t get an answer he pulls his phone out and tries calling Stiles’ phone.

Stiles picks up the call on the second ring, and before he has a chance to say anything Derek lets out a worried, “Where the hell are you?”

“What?” Stiles asks, clearly confused. “Oh, shit, I forgot to take the shield down when I got your last text, sorry. Just give me a second,” and then the little shit hangs up.

Derek is about to pull his hair out when he is suddenly overwhelmed with Stiles’ scent and heartbeat. Derek is simultaneously relieved and pissed-off so it takes him a minute to register the fact that he can suddenly hear two more heartbeats than he should be able to.

Ever so slowly, Derek turns around to face the source of the heartbeats, the three heartbeats where there should only be one. The sight that greets him is one that causes his own heart to clench and then to lurch into overtime with a sense of want, and need, and completion the likes of which he has never before experienced.

Sitting next to a fire is his mate, his beautiful Stiles, cradling two of the tiniest babies Derek has ever seen. The beauty of the moment holds Derek captive. Until that is, one of the babies lets out an ear-shattering cry that calls out to every dormant instinct in Derek’s body.

This cub must be cared for. In that moment it clicks, the scent of baby formula that he had thought was simply clinging to the backpacks from Scott’s house was actually coming from inside the backpacks.

Derek jumps into action expertly preparing two bottles. When the bottles are ready he gingerly takes one of the babies from Stiles before handing him a bottle to feed the other baby with.

Once both babies are eating Stiles breaks the silence, “I found their mother in labor outside of the cave when I got here earlier to set up. She said that she came here because she could sense my spark, that it was intertwined with an alpha spark. She explained to me that hunters had killed her husband and daughter but that she had escaped. She was on the run when she found out that she was pregnant again. She asked me to keep them safe and to make sure that they were loved and cared for, and then she left.”

After Stiles’ voice trails off the only sounds in the cave are those made by two infants eating and the four heartbeats that seem to form a melody as they beat together.

As Derek sits and feeds this tiny baby girl in his arms while sitting next to his mate who is feeding an equally tiny baby boy he can only come up with one thing to say, “You know, of all the things I expected on Valentine’s Day, this…was not what I had in mind.”

And, while that statement may be true, Derek can’t think of anything he would rather be doing right now than spending their first evening as a family of four together watching the sun set over a waterfall.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, and may develop it further later on. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always thank you for reading!


End file.
